Conventionally the price information of price labels is changed manually when the price of a product changes. New price labels are printed onto paper or onto a corresponding material and these labels, with their new price markings, are manually disposed in locations reserved on products or on shelves in sales premises. Consequently, an employee must first find the correct location of the price label to be updated and after this the previous price label is removed and discarded and the new price label is placed into its position. One drawback, among others, in this arrangement is that the arrangement is very laborious and the risk of errors is high. In the case of an error, e.g. a situation can arise in which the price information of a price label on the shelves is at variance with the price information of the checkout system.
In order to avoid the drawbacks described above, electronic systems have been developed wherein electronic labels are fastened onto the products or near the products, wherein the price information of the products can be changed centrally from the control center, or corresponding, of the system. This enables and significantly speeds up the updating of price information. The information on the displays can be updated in a wired or wireless manner, depending on the system.
Known from publication WO 2009/103857A1 is a system in which wireless electronic price labels are used. The properties of the wireless, layer-structured, electronic price labels presented in the publication are excellent. Some situations have arisen, however, in which an electronic price label, and more particularly its outer surface, has become damaged in use. Situations have also arisen in which it is desired to change the appearance of a price label or it is desired to alter the appearance of a price label e.g. conform to that of the product brand.